This invention relates to a demountable frame and panel assembly for use in a solid base, and more particularly concerns such an assembly made from open-ended tubular beams for use in a platform or dock which may be readily erected or taken down.
Demountable frame and panel assemblies are particularly useful as portable platforms or portable docks. In this latter instance, ice conditions during the winter in many areas make it necessary to remove from the water all but the most permanent types of docks, in order to prevent damage or destruction to the dock by the ice. Heretofore, conventional demountable or portable docks have been constructed with a series of spaced posts, and connector means attached to such posts and to either rigid platform form sections or support beams extending between the posts (in which case platform sections are supported on such beams). Examples of such constructions can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,626 of Wanless, and Canadian Pat. Nos. 480,575 of Nelges et al., 647,768 of Fisher, 660,089 of Fentiman, 690,876 of Mustard, 874,172 of Hiebert and 928,089 of Nordell. Such constructions have generally involved anchor plates welded to the posts or slidably secured thereon, these plates being slotted or otherwise arranged to releasably engage pins or other projections on the sides or corners of platform sections. Hiebert, Canadian Pat. No. 874,172 describes and illustrates a construction in which the anchor plates are located at the corners of the platform sections, the platform sections additionally having sliding tube posts welded to their sides for supporting the platform sections on the posts. All of such constructions however require relatively complicated parts as well as close tolerances to ensure that the respective pins will align themselves with the slots in the anchor plates for secure engagement. Consequently they have relatively high construction costs. Many of these constructions have cumbersome and heavy component parts, requiring several persons and a variety of tools to assemble or take down the dock.
Fentiman, Canadian Pat. No. 660,089 describes and illustrates a dock construction in which platform sections are suspended from posts by means of adjustable chains. Again, however, the construction described is relatively complicated, resulting in a relatively costly product on the market place.
More generally, connectors for tubular beams are well-known in the art. See, for example, Canadian Pat. No. 870,861 of F. W. Reilly, issued May 18, 1971; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,008,741 of P. MacCormack, issued Nov. 14, 1961; 3,021,159 of H. Back, issued Feb. 13, 1962; 3,033,598 of C. A. V. Polgar, issued May 8, 1962; 3,089,716 of I. L. Berkowitz, issued May 14, 1963; 3,218,097 of P. Bowers, et al., issued Nov. 16, 1965; 3,356,394 of G. Chamayou, issued Dec. 5, 1967; 3,357,727 of W. R. Finkenstein, et al., issued Dec. 12, 1967; 3,472,539 of J. G. Fenwick, issued Oct. 14, 1969; 3,556,569 of K. N. Bruhn, issued Jan. 19, 1971; 3,580,620 of A. G. Offenbroich, issued May 25, 1971 and 3,645,569 of F. W. Reilly. In most cases, these connectors comprise a central block or portion with at least two arms extending outwardly therefrom. Many of these connectors are complicated and expensive to construct; many require numerous parts and fittings making them unsuitable for repeated erection and demounting of platforms or docks. In addition, such known constructions do not combine the features of durability and ability to withstand relatively high loading stresses, rigidity and ability to resist, e.g. winds and wave motion, and versatility, such as the ability to adjust the height of a platform or dock section associated with such connectors and beams.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a demountable frame and panel assembly which will be particularly useful as a platform or dock, being easily adjustable to differing heights, and made of sturdy lightweight materals and of economical, easy-to-make components. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a demountable assembly which may be erected or taken down by one or two persons, using no more than a screw-driver or a wrench. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a demountable assembly of lightweight elements which may be carried by a single person, yet which when assembled will provide a stable, strong structure capable of resisting the effects of wind or waves, and which will be capable of withstanding relatively large loading weights.
In accordance with the invention, a demountable frame and panel assembly for use in a solid base is provided comprising a plurality of anchor posts, a connector slidable along and about each of said anchor posts, the connector having at least two arms extending outwardly from a central portion thereof and lying at an angle to the direction of the longitudinal axis of the post when positioned thereabout, and at least one open-ended tubular beam to extend between adjacent anchor posts. A connector securing means associated with each connector secures the connector at a predetermined position on the anchor post. Each of the ends of the beams are adapted to receive, in snug engagement, one of the arms of one of the connectors, the cross-sectional outer profile of each of the arms being of slightly smaller size and conforming to the cross-sectional inner profile of the cooperating tubular beams. One or more panel sections is supported by these beams. Removable locking means are provided to prevent unpurposeful disengagement of each of the cooperating beam ends and connector arms from their position in snug engagement. Securing means are preferably provided with the beams or panel sections to prevent lateral displacement of the panel sections when in position above the beams.
Such a demountable frame and panel assembly is ideally suited as a platform assembly for land or water, e.g. a portable dock. It is also envisaged that such an assembly would have other applications, e.g. for use as scaffolding.